Wormhole
"Use your crazy, helium-cooled, easy-to-aim wormhole generator to create easy-to-travel links to other colonizable planets where your Trimps can sleep and work. Each supports 1500 Trimps." Each level in Wormhole increases maximum population by 1500. Wormhole is the only Housing structure to use Helium in construction. All Helium used in the construction of Wormholes is lost forever. Proceed with caution when purchasing this structure. Wormhole is marked among dangerous purchases. Helium lost by buying Wormholes still counts towards Helium challenges. Strategy Wormhole is only helpful for mid to late game players. If it's your first time reaching it, chances are you don't want to buy it at all. It would be more efficient to use the Portal and accumulate more Helium instead. Wormhole is usually used to enable reaching zone 50 for the first time (where Collectors and Gymystic allow the player to reach zone 60), and used in subsequent runs to reach zone 50 quicker. It's recommended to buy around 10 or 20 of them at the time of unlocking (zone 37) and never buy any levels in them again in that run. Even after it becomes trivial for the player to reach zone 50, investing in Wormholes significantly increases population prior to zone 50, which in turn boosts gem production by allowing for more farmers, enabling one to buy Collectors quickly after reaching zone 50. It's possible to get some value out of using Wormholes without reaching zone 50 (and thus 60), however keep in mind it's only worth it if you manage to get all of the spent Helium back and more quickly than you otherwise would without spending any at all. Cost saving If you value your Helium a lot, there is a trick you can use to reduce the costs a little. When purchasing by single units (using +1), the costs of everything that is purchasable and have a compounding cost increase are rounded down. The multiple purchase buttons (like +10, or +20) however, use a formula which pre-calculates the cost in a single frame, so the rounding is not done there (only at the very end). For things which have a compounding increase in cost but the cost never really goes very high in numbers (above 100), the difference can be visibly noticeable, and purchasing them by single units (with +1) can be a little cheaper. Here's an example table for the cost difference when buying 20 Wormholes: Note: This bug is practically unnoticeable for pretty much anything else and doesn't matter at all for any other purchasable unit. Trivia * This structure might seem like an end-game building because of the resource used in its creation. However, it's actually far from it, as can be seen in the Housing list. The reason why it costs Helium is because it was originally an end-game structure, as there was no more housing after it at the time of its introduction. Now it's only used as a stepping stone to the next housing building. * Before patch V2.75, Wormholes used to give 1000 base Trimps each (now 1500). Category:Structure Category:Housing